The Four Sons of Mother Earth
by Princess Moon Water
Summary: Mother Earth has four sons. Phyton the oldest has the power of plants, Aquarius the second from the oldest has the power of water, Blaze the second from the youngest has the power of fire, but this story is about the youngest of the brothers Frost who has


**Scene 1**

**Narrator: **Mother Earth had four sons the oldest **Phyton **had the power of plants, **Aquarius** the second oldest had the power of water, **Blaze** the second from the youngest had the power of fire, but this story is about the youngest of the brothers, **Frost** who had the power of ice.

All of **Frost**'s brothers were married and owned three planets, which were hidden in a galaxy that no human could reach. **Phyton** was married to an elf named **Rosa**. She had a beautiful rose garden. **Aquarius** was married to a mermaid named **Pearl**. She could walk on land anytime she wanted and **Blaze** was married to a fairy named **Scarlet** who had a very wild personality.

**Frost** felt as though no one could understand him. He would hide in a cave everyday and cry, until the day he met **Princess Gabriella**,the princess of golden hearts. She lived on **Aquarius**' planet with her mother. She had always loved the sea and **Aquarius**' planet was covered in it. Her mother **Queen Celeste **wanted the best for her daughter and she knew that **Princess Gabriella **was most happy around the sea.

**Princess Gabriella **met **Frost** when she was flying over **Aquarius**' planet one day with her golden angel wings. She heard him crying in his cave and entered. She found him there shivering in a corner.

**Frost: **_(yelling)_ Go away!

**Princess Gabriella:**_(concerned)_Please don't cry!

_(**Princess Gabriella **held out the golden locket that hung around her neck.)_

**Princess Gabriella: **_(offering to **Frost**)_Here! Hold this! My mother gave it to me. It will help you feel better!

**Frost: **_(scowling)_How could a material object ever help me? All I want is love, but nobody cares!

_(**Princess Gabriella** got down on her knees next to him.)_

**Princess Gabriella: **_(protesting)_But I care! And know your brothers care for you very much!

**Frost: **_(scowling)_ All they care about is getting married!

_(All of a sudden the ground shook and rocks began to fall from the top of the cave. **Frost** stood up and **Princess Gabriella **got behind him. From underground rose the queen of black hearts,** Nedra**. She was dressed in all black. She had on a black dress with long flowing black sleeves. Her lips and her long nails were black; she had pale skin and black dragon's wings. **Princess Gabriella **screamed and held onto Frost. **Queen Nedra** laughed evilly.)_

**Queen Nedra: **_(smirking)_I am **Queen Nedra**, the queen of black hearts! I have come here to kill you **Princess Gabriella**! Black rose of death!

_(**Queen Nedra** shot a black rose out of her hand. **Princess Gabriella** screamed. **Frost** held out his hand and shot the rose with ice. The rose froze, fell down to the ground, and broke.)_

**Queen Nedra: **_(questioning **Frost**)_ How dare you protect her? Who are you?

**Frost: **_(confronting **Queen Nedra**) _I am **Frost**, one of the four sons of mother earth!

**Queen Nedra: **_(questioning **Frost**) _You're in love with her, aren't you?

_(**Frost** blushed.)_

**Frost: **_(protesting) _No! I am only protecting our world!

**Queen Nedra: **_(Questioning **Frost**)_Well if you hand her over to me than I'll leave your world alone!

**Frost: **_(protesting more) _No!…She is my friend!

**Queen Nedra: **_(warning **Frost** and **Princess Gabriella**)_Fine you have won this time, but I will be back!

_(A crack opened in the earth and **Queen Nedra** jumped into it, the crack closed again. **Princess Gabriella** held on to Frost tight and cried.)_

**Princess Gabriella: **_(crying) _I was so afraid!

_(**Frost** realized that he suddenly felt very warm inside.)_

**Frost: **_(thinking to himself) _What is making me feel this way?

_(**Frost** looked down at **Princess Gabriella**.)_

**Frost: **_(Thinking to himself) _Is she…making me feel this way…

_(**Queen Celeste** enters the cave.)_

**Queen Celeste: **_(sternly) _Let go of him daughter!

**Princess Gabriella: **_(letting go of **Frost**) _Oh Mother!

_(**Princess Gabriella** ran over to her mother and hugged her in tears.)_

**Queen Celeste: **_(thanking **Frost**) _Thank you for protecting her **Frost**! She is more precious to me than any gem!

_(**Queen Celeste** stroked** Princess Gabriella**'s beautiful golden locks of hair.)_

**Queen Celeste: **_(reminding **Gabriella**)_You have to be careful with that locket **Gabriella**! You may make some one fall in love!

_(**Queen Celeste **smiled and **Princess Gabriella** wiped her tears.)_

**Princess Gabriella:**_(letting go of **Queen Celeste**)_I'm sorry mother! I completely forgot about it!

**Frost: **_(questioning **Princess Gabriella** and **Queen Celeste**) _So is that the warmth I felt?

**Queen Celeste: **_(smiling)_Yes, anybody who touches or wears the locket will feel happy and warm inside!

**Princess Gabriella: **_(happily) _You should make one for him Mother!

**Queen Celeste: **_(laughing)_Well, I don't think he would like to wear a golden heart around his neck!

**Princess Gabriella: **_(smiling) _You're probably right mother!

_(**Frost** suddenly laughed for the first time in years.)_

**Princess Gabriella: **_(cheery) _I'm glad you are happy now!

**Queen Guinevere: **_(suggesting) _I have an idea! Why don't you and **Gabriella** have dinner together tonight?

_(**Frost**'s cheeks grew rosy red.) _

**Frost: **_(nervous) _Um….

**Princess Gabriella: **_(sadly) _That's ok **Frost**, I understand…


End file.
